


On the Farm

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: National Days [14]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Based on the field trip I missed because I was in the wrong school at the time, Gen, M/M, National Farm Animal Awareness Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 12:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12132237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: Harry and Eggsy take Daisy on the classic farm trip





	On the Farm

**Author's Note:**

> For National Farm Animal Awareness Week: National Farm Animals Awareness Week – September 17-24

“Cows!” Daisy exclaimed excitedly, face all but plastered to the window of the car.

Eggsy laughed, pulling her back into her seat. “You’re right Dais, there are cows. But you need to stay in your seat.”

Daisy pouted for a moment before she returned her attention to the window. “How much longer Poppa?” she asked Harry.

“Not too much longer petal,” Harry laughed from the front seat. “Shouldn’t be more than a few more minutes.”

Eggsy watched as Daisy, fascinated, stared out the window, naming off each new animal she saw until they reached the parking area of the farm. “You remember the rules Daisy?” he asked, Harry keeping the doors locked so that Daisy would pay attention instead of rushing out of the car.

“Stay close to you or Poppa,” she said by rote, “Don’t talk to any grown ups I don’t know, don’t pet any strange animals.” 

“Very good flower,” Eggsy smiled as Harry unlocked the doors. “Let’s go.”

Daisy clambered out of the car, waiting, all but vibrating, next to the car as she waited for Harry and Eggsy out of the car. “Let’s go Daddy,” she whined, pulling on Eggsy’s hand. “I wanna see everything.”

Eggsy laughed as Daisy led him around the farm, first to the petting area, then to the pumpkin patch, then the orchid until she was all but falling asleep as Eggsy carried her back to the car, Harry toting the fruits, vegetables, and souvenirs all three had picked out.

“Did you have fun today flower?” Eggsy asked as they both settled into the car. 

“Yeah,” Daisy murmured sleepily, a happy smile on her face, “Yeah I did Daddy.”

“Then it was a good day,” he murmured. “Get some sleep, I’ll wake you when we get home.”

She hummed happily before nuzzling into Eggsy’s side and falling asleep quickly. He smiled down at her, not noticing the quiet click of Harry taking a quick picture before Eggsy fell asleep too.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is based on the fact that, at the elementary school I went to, in kindergarten, they took all the children to the pumpkin patch. Both of my younger brothers got to go on this field trip, but considering we only moved to the state we currently live in the summer before I started 1st grade, I never got a chance to go to the pumpkin patch like they did. The first time I went was last year, and it has significantly less of an impact in the 12th grade than it does in kindergarten.


End file.
